


Ohana

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Joseph baby, happy lil family, jyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: Tyler is no stranger to sleepless nights





	Ohana

Tyler is no stranger to sleepless nights.

He's a musician; new ideas for songs and creations don't exactly follow a nine to five schedule. In fact, they seemed to like to appear at night, or when he is so sleep-starved he starts hallucinating new sounds that just have to be made a reality. During the process of writing Trench, Jenna made him sign an agreement saying he would be in bed, every night, without fail. No sleeping on the couch in his studio, no laying in bed until she fell asleep then sneaking back off to keep writing. At _least_ three hours of sleep was mandatory.

Being a musician also means touring. Touring means spending long, long nights in a small bunk, being jostled awake by every bump in the road. Tyler doesn't get much sleep on tour, either. He spends all night (trying) to write, and chugs exactly one RedBull and a half to stay on his feet the next day for the show. Jenna can't scold him for that, because she can't fall asleep on the bus either and instead opts to bake a ridiculous amount of sweets. Being a light sleeper is both a blessing and a curse.

And, of course, there are sleepless nights that happen no matter where they are- because Jenna is so very pretty, and they're married, and sometimes Tyler wants to love her like _that_\- and those types of sleepless nights have inevitably led to _this_.

The first shuffle has Tyler's eyes jerking open. There's a crick in his neck, because couches are weird and uncomfortable and just not a great place to get some shut-eye in general, but he ignores all that and stands, scooping his daughter from her crib and into his arms.

Robbie is getting to that stage where everything makes her fuss. Silence makes her fuss, noise makes her fuss, anything and everything will trigger some kind of shuffling. But, strangely enough, Robbie loves humming. Doesn't matter whose it is- Josh's, Jenna's, Tyler's, even Mark's and Brad's humming has put her to sleep at one point- and that's why Tyler begins to hum a made-up melody, gently cradling his newborn. 

Robbie's eyes are blue, and they peer blearily up at Tyler, like she's deciding if she wants to wake up and scream or calm down and go back to sleep. She chooses the latter, and within minutes her breathing has evened out. Tyler stays standing, marveling at the fact that he _made a human being_. And she's perfect. There's nothing Tyler wouldn't do for his daughter. He loves her more than life itself.

"Every time I see you holding her, I fall a little bit more in love with you." Jenna's voice is soft and raspy, coming from the doorway to the nursery.

"Good." Tyler sets their daughter down in the crib gently, bending over the side to place a kiss on the top of her head. Jenna shuffles over to his side, and his arm winds around her waist as they stand together. He feels so full he could burst. "That means you'll stick around, right?"

Robbie's eyes are the same shade as Jenna's, and man, Tyler loves her eyes. Even when they have dark circles underneath them, like they do now. Sleepless nights have taken a toll on both of them and Tyler wouldn't trade it for the world. Her lips are chapped and she has a laughable case of bedhead, but she's one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen.

Jenna lays her head against his shoulder and stifles a yawn. Tyler presses a kiss to her head and thinks about how much he loves his family.

"Of course I will. I'll stay until the end of time."

**Author's Note:**

> Ohana means family :,) guys i swear i cried for two hours after the pregnancy announcement, also i for sure thought it was gonna be a boy but it's a girl! congrats to ty and jenna!
> 
> I have a tumbler now! You can find me there at fairly--local-dreamer. Send me questions, requests, whatever. Let's hang out!  
Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or comments if you want, and have a great day/night/whatever. Stay street my dudes.


End file.
